


Under the Influence

by eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)



Series: What We Remember Forever [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Feels, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock Friendship, Past Child Abuse, Soft Spock (Star Trek), Vulcans and Chocolate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 12:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20358373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy
Summary: “Sharing food with another human being is an intimate act that should not be indulged in lightly.” –M.F.K. Fisher (1908 - 1992)In which Spock is paranoid about pudding.





	Under the Influence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Never Too Late](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7506238) by [eagle_of_idiocy (flamingofics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamingofics/pseuds/eagle_of_idiocy). 

> Reading "Never Too Late" is highly recommended prior to reading any other part of the "What We Remember Forever" series. If anything, please at least read this series' description! Thank you!
> 
> Also, a reminder: the OOC-ness on Spock's part was somewhat unavoidable due to nature of the initial prompt that sparked this little universe. By default I tried to write him as in-character as possible given the circumstances.

Of course, McCoy thought it was hysterical.

“I do not see why my situation is so humorous to you, Doctor. All I am asking for is a means to counteract whatever effects may occur.”

“Whatever effects may occur?” McCoy repeated between chortles. “Spock, there was less than an ounce of chocolate in that bowl of pudding, and you’d only eaten about half of it. At most you might feel a little tipsy, but then I don’t know what your tolerance is. What, are you a lightweight or something?” The doctor laughed again at the thought.

Spock straightened, looking as if he was resisting the human urge to roll his eyes. “I would not know. This is the first instance I have ever ingested the substance.”

McCoy slowly stopped laughing, but his face was still alight with mirth. “I see. So how was it?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“The taste, Spock. Did you like it?”

“…It was rather satisfactory, yes.” If McCoy didn’t know any better, he’d say the half-Vulcan was barely beginning to blush. “However, you are neglecting the initial point of my visit.”

“Spock, I just told you, the amount you ate isn’t near enough to get you intoxicated. And with that metabolism of yours, I’d say it’ll be completely out of your system within the next two hours or so. There’s nothing to worry about.”

The half-Vulcan tilted his head down and raised an eyebrow. “You are certain?”

“_Yes_,” McCoy stressed without any actual frustration. “…Well, maybe. I don’t know, this _is_ the first time I’ve dealt with this kind of situation with you.”

“So there is a possibility? I must request that you be clearer in your judgment, as I do not wish to report to the bridge under a form of inebriation.”

At the look on Spock’s face, McCoy finally sighed. “Fine, you know what? Fine. Hold on a sec, you pointy-eared infant.” He crossed over and yanked open one of the cabinets, scrolling through the various containers and items before taking and filling two hyposprays with the appropriate contents. McCoy came back over with less of an annoyed stride and handed them to Spock individually. “If you get a headache, this is the one you want. Any trouble sleeping and you’ll have a mild sedative on hand. But like I said, it really shouldn’t affect you so much, not with that amount.” McCoy paused and shrugged. “Or maybe it will; who knows?”

“Your level of certainty is astounding, Doctor.”

“So is your common sense. Honestly, Spock, what possessed you to do it, saying yes to eating chocolate _anything_ when you know how it affects that green-blooded body of yours?”

Spock looked down in the guise of examining the hypos in his hands. “I do not believe I ‘had the heart’ at the time to say no.”

McCoy fell silent. There was no witty quip ready on his tongue for that, not that he’d want to throw it at Spock even if there had been. It was clear where Spock stood in terms of respect for Jim as a captain, but the unspoken reality of just how far Spock would go for his friend, no matter the age, was damn near blinding. And despite whatever kind of aversion that remained between himself and the half-Vulcan, if there was still any, McCoy wouldn’t dare taint that relationship for the reaction of any humorous remark in the world. Besides, Jim was a sweet kid, and McCoy probably wouldn’t have been able to resist the innocent offer at the time either.

He eventually settled for a light pat on Spock’s shoulder. “You’ll be fine,” McCoy said, feeling some kind of satisfaction welling up inside him when Spock looked up to meet his eyes. “Just promise me you’ll try to resist if he offers you a giant slab of fudge cake.”

Spock quirked an eyebrow. “I shall endeavor to do my best. Thank you, Doctor.”

Well after Spock left, McCoy quietly cursed when he realized he was getting a rather large hankering for some pudding.

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I think about it, I think this is the only installment of this series in which Jim doesn't actually appear!
> 
> ...So I guess I was eating pudding at some point, which initially inspired this? In any case, in reference to the title, I had figured that the "influence" in this case would be Jim. He's pretty much got everyone wrapped around his little finger at this point, doesn't he?


End file.
